percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
~Chapter 5~
As Chiron lead me to my cabin (cabin 13), I thought how much Marcus would love to be here. I had a lump in my throat when I thought about him. "Here we are." Chiron said. My eyes wided when I saw the cabin. The walls were made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and had no windows. It had torches that burned green fire (Chiron told me it's "Greek fire"). We walked in, I saw that the walls were black and so were the bunks. "Nico!" Chiron called. "Nico!" Who is he calling? I thought, tiredly. I heard someone groan. I walked over to the bed where I heard the groan. "WAKE UP!" I screamed at person over the covers. "AHHH!!!!!!" a young boy screamed back. He sat up and stared at us. "Oh. Hi Chiron." He said rubbing his eyes. "Who's this?" he asked. "Your new sister, Ireland." Chiron answered. "Hi." I said and waved. "Oh. Cool. Nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me-" He said and he jumped back into bed. "Nico, we have Capture the Flag today! Get up!" Chiron yelled. "I'm up!" Nico yelled back. "Whats Capture the Flag?" I asked, feeling stupid. Nico said, "It's where we fight with swords, knifes, and other magical items. And the point of the game is to...well.....capture the flag." "Oh. Sounds fun." "Great. Capture the Flag starts at 5:00 and it's 3:00, so Nico, can you teach Ireland how to fight?" Chiron said walking out. "Sure." Nico said, yawning. "So.....what now?" I asked, again, feeling stupid. "Well...now I'm going to teach you everything there is to know about being a child of Hades." "Cool." I said as we walked out and walked in to a clearing in the forest. "Ok. So now, can you shadow travel?" He asked. "Um...what?" "Just what I thought." He laughed. "Ok, so it's easy. You just walk into a wall or, in this case, a tree. You have to think about where you want to go." "Ok. Sounds easy." I thought about the decks, the last place I saw Marcus. I walked and just when I thought it was working, I walked right into a tree. Nico started laughing hard. "Haha. Very funny." But I was laughing too. "Wow. Someone walk into a tree?" I turned to the voice to find a handsome teenage boy. He had electric blue eyes and light brown hair. "Hey, I'm Jake Groff." He said, helping me up. "I'm Ireland Angeli." I said, trying to act normal (It worked). "Jake's the son of Zeus-" Nico started, but I finished by saying, "-god of lightening. I know." "Nico's a horrible teacher-" Jake said. "Hey!" Nico yelled. "-So, I'll help teach you." He finished. "Ok." So, for the next few hours we practiced sword fighting, knife fighting, magic fighting (jeez, theres alot of fighting here!) etc. Soon, I was a master sword fighter. Dad had gotten me a stygian iron sword (thanks Dad!) It was sweet, but Jake got a little (ok, alot) freaked out when I almost got him with my sword. Hahaha! It was funny! "JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. I saw a little girl run out of the forest. "Jake, come on! Capture the Flag is going to start!" the girl cried. "Angel. This is Ireland." Nico said, a soft blush on his cheek. Ohhhhhh, I thought, I think he likes her. How cute! <3 "Oh. Hi!" She said. She had green eyes, with blond hair that was in braided pigtails. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and a raindow scarf. "Hi." "Angel is the daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest." "Oh, cool. " Angel looked at her watch and screamed, "COME ON, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS STARTING!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed Nico by the arm (he blushed alot) and me and Jake's. She started to run to camp. Let the games begin...... Next Chapter or Main Menu ~Chapter 6~ or A Change in Ireland Category:EvanescenceLover Category:Chapter Page